


A Very Cozy Christmas Eve

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco sit down to admire the Christmas tree... but after a moment, find they only have eyes for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Cozy Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2011 holidays.

  
**A Very Cozy Christmas Eve**


End file.
